Not only Princesses get Happy Endings
by x0xoNoirx0xo
Summary: Blair Waldorf loved Fairytales. That was why she pretended. Pretended to be a princess so she could have her happy ending. Please R & R! just a oneshot B's POV


**Disclaimer: I do not own Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass or any fairytale. I only own this story. And the part about Serena squashing Blair's cake and ruining her dress is entirely fiction and is for me to enjoy. Happy reading!**

Blair Waldorf loved fairy tales. She loved how the stories were always so simple. The perfect princess falls in love with the handsome prince, defeats the evil witch and lives happily ever after. She loved all the characters, especially the princess. The princesses were perfect, that's why they always got their happy endings. Blair wanted a happy ending, just like the princesses. And so she pretended. Pretended to be a princess, beautiful, but untouchable, graceful, yet unapproachable. Blair found out that living was so much easier when she pretended to be a princess than when she was herself, a normal person. Soon, Blair had become obsessed with pretending.

When she was seven, Serena had ruined her favorite dress and smashed her birthday cake. Blair wanted to scream and cry, but she couldn't. Princesses didn't scream or cry. They were graceful and polite. Instead Blair just smiled. Smiled the way a princess would.

When she was twelve and her mother told her she looked fat, Blair felt like crying. But she couldn't. Princesses didn't cry. And princesses weren't fat. She forced a smile and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach of its contents. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't stop. She did that for five more times that night, hearing her mother's words over and over again every time. She did it to be thin. Just like a princess was.

When she was fourteen, Nate had asked her to be his girlfriend. She didn't want to. But Nate was her prince. And every princess needs a prince. So she forced herself to accept. She forced herself into thinking she was in love with Nate, because she wanted her happy ending. She forced herself so much; her mind told her she was in love, even though her heart told her she wasn't. She had found her prince. Just like a princess would.

When she was seventeen and Nate had come to beg her forgiveness, she wanted to let him go. But she couldn't. She wanted her happy ending, and without her prince, it wouldn't come true. She was still angry at Nate for sleeping with Serena, but she had to forgive him. She had to. Just like a princess would.

When she was eighteen and she started her affair with Chuck Bass, she didn't know what to feel. With Chuck, she didn't need to pretend. She was happy for the first time in her life. Happy being herself, and she loved Chuck for making her feel that way. But she couldn't stay with him. Because Chuck wasn't her prince, and without the prince, she wasn't a princess. So she let him go, and went back to Nate, her real prince, no matter how her heart told her not to. She did it because it was what a princess would do.

When her affair was exposed, she ran away. She had to escape. She couldn't face her problems head on. Princesses wouldn't run away, she kept telling herself. But she did. Blair wasn't a princess. And Nate wasn't her prince. Chuck wasn't either after what she did. And he would never forgive her. No one would. And all of that made her feel like running away, no matter what the fairy tales said.

When she was twenty-one, Blair had stopped pretending. She tried to live her perfect life in France, but she couldn't do it. She regretted giving Chuck up, and it haunted her every day. It was getting harder and harder to be perfect, especially when being perfect meant not loving Chuck. Sometimes she asked herself if Chuck Bass was worth losing her happy ending. The answer was always yes. Then she asked herself if she was happy, leading a perfect life. The answer was always no.

Blair finally knew what to do.

She packed up her bags and left. She went back to Manhattan. It wasn't too late. She still had time to fix things. Blair went to The Palace and Chuck was still there. He had been there every single day since Blair had left, hoping that she'd come back. And when Chuck had smiled at her, she knew everything was okay. So she kissed him, and he kissed her back. No words were needed. They only needed each other.

2 years later, Blair Waldorf, 23 years old, was getting married to the love of her life, Chuck Bass. And as she looked in the mirror wearing her wedding dress, she felt truly happy. For the first time in her life, Blair was happy that she wasn't a princess. Because while princesses had only until midnight to be with their prince, she had forever to live her happy ending.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So..REVIEW! That's all. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
